


Eggnog Tipsy

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 8: Eggnog





	Eggnog Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr  
> Day 8

With the Palmer’s ugly sweater party in full swing, Christmas music flowed throughout the house along with chatter. 

Nick sat in one of the living room arm chairs with a glass of eggnog in hand. He had made his rounds having conversation with everyone hours ago. Instead he decided to watch the others who settled into places in the room. Tim was waving his arms around talking excitingly to Delilah and Abby about something with Johnny and Morgan on each girl's lap, Kasie and Jimmy were looking at something on his iPad, and in the farthest corner from him were two of Breena’s sisters whispering while giving him the same glances he had been ignoring all night. They may be blonde but they had nothing on  _ his _ blonde.

Who right at this moment came walking into the room.

Nick kept his eyes on her as she stopped to talk to their friends, giving a kiss on the head to the twins that made him smile. Both Johnny and Morgan squealed giving toothy smiles at their Aunt Ellie.

“Nick!” Ellie’s face lit up when she spotted him sitting in the chair, he felt warmth spread through him that he could make her look like that.

She practically bounced over to him which gave him some idea of how much eggnog she had, but when she dropped down onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck he knew for sure she had too much.

“How much eggnog did you have?” Nick asked, eyebrow raised. 

Ellie giggled, giving him the third clue. She only giggled when she had alcohol in her system. “Jack bet me!” 

He sighed. “Of course she did.”

“Guess what!” She asked, excitement clearly showing.

“What?” Nick asked, humoring his clearly tipsy girlfriend.

Ellie leaned close, her face inches from his. “I won.” She whispered.

“That’s my girl.” He said just because he know it would make her smile, and it did. 

Suddenly like a switch was flipped, the childlike excitement left her face and was replaced with a look that sent a shiver down his spine. 

Her arms tightened around his neck. “Where’s my prize?” She practically purred.

Nick could  _ feel _ the gazes of their friends on them at this point which wasn’t surprising. They didn’t show much affection (not including their flirting) in front of them.

He couldn’t help it as his hand slid up her leg, cursing the fact it was cold so she had to wear leggings under her dress to keep from freezing.

“We’ve been here long enough..we can go home and I can give you your prize.” Nick said with a grin. 

Ellie let out a noise of interest. “I say, let's go!”

They quickly said goodbye to everyone but not before drinking a little more eggnog just because. Both of them paid no mind to the looks they were getting on their way out.

Snow was falling in the dark making it look more pretty than it did during the day, Nick was a little in awe watching Ellie spin in circles as the snow fell on and around her. 

He couldn’t help it as he grabbed onto her waist, pushing her lightly against the car as he crashed his lips to hers. Ellie made a sound of surprise but slid her arms into his coat, wrapping them around him pulling him flush against her. When it turned into a deeper kiss,  Nick could taste the eggnog she had been drinking all night mixed with mint cookies, but behind it all he could taste what he could only describe as  _ Ellie _ . Something he’d never get tired of. 

Slowly they pulled away, her forehead resting against his as they caught their breath. 

“Nick?”

“Hm?”

“I love eggnog.”

Nick felt his mouth drop open a little before laughter escaped. 

“Let’s get you home crazy.”

Ellie hummed. “I  _ do _ want my prize.”

He shook his head still laughing slightly as he helped her into the car. 


End file.
